In Memory of Obito and Rin
by SaphSoul
Summary: SPOILERS! A little piece in remembrance to Obito and Rin and some angst from Kakashi.


I just watched the episodes of Kakashi's life on the battle field. I've had this idea for a long time but never acted on it. Anyway, character death and spoilers but a really sad piece of work. Review if it made you cry, or rather, just review, even if it didn't!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it except the fics that come from my twisted mind.

-Saph

* * *

"Go, Rin!"

With one last look at the boy she had neglected Rin took the hand of the one she loved. Kakashi hauled her out of the pile of boulders, soon to become a tomb. She looked back and watched as the cold stone slowly sealed the body of a boy who had so much more to live for. She could only watch as he was buried, and leave behind only tears as she was pulled away. Even though he had cared so deeply for her, she had shunned him and never noticed it until it was too late. She had let her crush on Kakashi cloud her eyes from the truth, and now the one she was truly destined for was gone. She had spent all of their years together crushing after Kakashi, yet he was the one that had wanted to abandon her. She felt like such a fool, torn between loving someone that could never return her feelings, and someone that had showed so much of his love. She loved Kakashi, but in an instant he had turned his back on her without a second thought. If it weren't for Obito, if it weren't for him then she would be dead now. Kakashi had abandoned her to carry on the mission and earn glory and status in Konoha. Obito had abandoned everything, his honor, his status, and most of all, his life just to save her. She hadn't seen it until his final moments, but she had turned a blind eye and took the hand of her crush over that of her love. She was a fool. Why did she choose to go with Kakashi? She should have stayed behind and died with him. He loved her, but she had rejected him for someone that cared about her about as much as he cared about anything else.

The day had started out with her between the two boys, one she loved, and one she was loved by. In the end, there was no love. She didn't feel anything towards Kakashi anymore, and she had lost Obito. She was worthless and left with nothing. She wished she had stayed behind with the boy that had loved her, at least then there would have been something. She had abandoned that and it had cost her and everyone around her so much. She had lost her love for Kakashi, replaced by loss and regret for Obito. She had lost everything.

If Kakashi had really loved her then he would have stopped her. He would have seen it before it was too late. Over the years Rin slowly receded into her own world. She didn't talk to him as much and when she did it was with a dead tone. Her eyes lost their sparkle and she no longer carried that bouncy personality she used to. She was slowly and surely slipping away. She would wake up at night calling out for Obito, only to realize he wasn't there. She would drift off in the middle of anything, always muttering his name.

He had promised he would protect her. He had promised he wouldn't desert her ever again. He had promised to look after her. So why? Why was Rin lying dead at his feet? Why were there cuts on her pale, bony, wrists? What happened to her? How come he couldn't stop her? Why was he too late? Why was he always too late to save anyone, especially the ones he cared about? Why was she dead? Why did she decide to take her own life right next to the picture of the three of them when they were first made into a team? Why were their tears on the photo, and the only spot on it without any dust was Obito's face? Why did she have to follow him? Why couldn't he stop her, save her?

Little is known about Rin, her name was never put on the memorial and no one remembered her. The only one that ever thinks of her is Sharingon Warrior Kakashi. Every day he goes to the memorial where his friend Obito's name is carved. Every day he stands there for hours, repenting and telling his friend how sorry he is that he couldn't save her. He couldn't stop her. And that he couldn't love her. It's more to himself than anyone else, he says these things for himself because he needs to let it out. There isn't any record of Rin, but there is a trace, and that is of the two bouquets of flowers left on the memorial by the lone warrior. One of chrysanthemums for his friend, and one of roses for the woman he let slip from his grasp. No one else knows the meaning behind there being duel bouquets but him. It's enough .He alone shall shoulder the burden of his friends deaths. It was his fault he thinks. Obito had died after he had pushed Kakashi away, and Rin had died because she had gone insane. She had fallen in love with him and he had rejected her, then she fell into despair at having no love in her life at all. Her crush had denied her, and the one that had loved her had died.

Every day at the Yamanaka Flower shop they see a sad teacher walk in. He always picks up the same flowers, one of Chrysanthemums, and one of roses. He pays for them and then departs. They don't know what he does with them. If they had opened their eyes they would have discovered. Every day the young girl goes to the cemetery to visit her old teacher. If she had just looked beyond that into the forest she would see the duel bouquets lying on the old memorial.

The End.

* * *

So, what does everyone think? I just watched the episodes of Kakashi's life on the battle field. Man, I cried when I read the manga, but seeing everything, hearing them say the lines, and seeing the tears fall really makes you want to cry all over again. After seeing that I just had to write something in memory of Obito, and the shattered love triangle. Please review, it'll be like paying your respects to Obito and Rin. You don't have to pay for flowers, just read and review, take thirty seconds out of your time to remember them.

-Saph


End file.
